She's No You
by Inita
Summary: Dedicated to: JessicaLouisee. Blue Dragon Anime. Alternate Turn towards the middle of season 1. Kluke grows more and more jealous of Bouquet and Shu's realtionship due to her 'girlish' feelings. However, Shu has something to say to his friend... Shu/Kluke


**A/N****: **_Blue Dragon Anime because I can't write for Shu/Kluke in the game to save my life -.- Takes place anywhere before the group finds the Extra Seven ^^; Alternate turn._

_Dedicated to: __**JessicaLouisee**__ for being there when I needed someone to talk to and just being an understanding friend (who also gives me credit for my critiques) :) Hope you like it, Jess; let's pray that ice cream event from long ago that delayed me won't harm this fanfic e.e_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon._

/

A wry smile appeared on her lips as Bouquet hugged (again) Shu and pulled him towards her chest. She grimaced and turned her head away, refusing to look at the twosome by averting her attention towards a perverted Devee, who was staring at Shu jealously. He sighed and, by the look on his face, Kluke had a feeling he was thinking of whether to walk over or not. He stuck with the latter, huffing out a 'maro'. Kluke turned her attention back the Mechat, trying to focus on the minimal damage caused by the previous aerial fight. She reached into the adjacent toolbox, picking up a mallet with a yellow head. Every time Bouquet said 'darling', Kluke slammed said mallet into the part, harder each time. She was supposed to _fix_ the gears that had gone out of place, but due to the situation, her anger had got the best of her. Kluke was actually starting to calm down as Shu's self-proclaimed fiancé cooled down herself, but the latter decided to pull up the words that always tantalized her:

"Darling, when we stop Nene, do you want to get married?"

That's all it took for the poor mallet to be slammed back into its previous spot. The reaction had caught everyone's attention save for Zola, who was trying to pinpoint their next destination on the map. Stares didn't last long, but they were enough for Kluke to look over her should and yell, "Stop staring at me, alright? What'd I do?" Back in Talta, a yell like that with the same tone was enough to silence Shu and the other boys, but in this situation, it was different... sort of. Marumaro and Jiro had returned to what they were previously doing, Bouquet frowned at her outburst, muttering unheard words to Shu, and said boy just gapped at her, something in his eyes that were akin to pity.

She jerked her head back to the panel, a lump suddenly in her throat and the pressure of tears behind her eyes. Nonetheless, Kluke refused to let the tears fall, but some had leaked out of their coverings. She couldn't explain _why_ she was acting like this, but it was all _Bouquet's._ _Fault._ Don't know why, it just was. Kluke hated her! She took away everything. '_You're being overdramatic_.' A nasty voice spited from the confines of her mind. Kluke bit on her lower lip, trying to block out the voice. _'Shu would never choose you. You're just a tomboy and all you care about is your machines. If you looked like Bouquet, maybe he'd like you more._'

Her reaction to this?

Nothing.

She continued to work while the voice taunted her.

/

The next day had come by quickly for the others. As for Shu and Kluke, it had taken them too long and it was _torture_. The group of six had arrived in a town of luxury, posh inns and restaurants were spotted at every corner. Marumaro had gone crazy over the attractive women that walked by as well as the delicious looking food that was in the stands. Zola had booked in a room at one of the inns, the cheapest looking one based on the outside appearance; it was a hard task, but despite how pitiful it was, the inside was quite sanitary. The woman had assigned everyone different 'jobs' or errands to run for the day. Jiro and Marumaro were to go to the library to search for anything on the Extra Seven; Kluke and Shu were to go shopping and buy any needs. In fact, it was supposed to stay as 'Kluke and Shu', but Bouquet had pulled out a complaint and Zola gave in, letting the waitress go along.

So while at one of the shops, Kluke, who wanted to _enjoy_ this time and talk to her childhood friend, basically had it ruined thanks to this _girl._ She sighed irritably as Bouquet started flirting with Shu... _again_. Kluke muttered under her breath, "Just stop. He doesn't like it and neither do I." Unfortunately, said mutter wasn't low enough. Bouquet heard and a harsh glare was shot her way.

"If he doesn't like it, then why hasn't he said anything, Kluke?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

The girl rolled her eyes, but said nothing for Shu had intervened at this point, pleading with the two to just get along for this trip. _Now _that coaxed an answer out of her mouth, "What do you mean by that, Shu?" When she received a bewildered look, she continued, "I've noticed something: Ever since Bouquet joined you've always taken her side. I don't care how much you two hang out together, it's always about Bouquet! It was never like this back in Talta, Shu! What happened?" Her voice cracked at the end and before either one could make a move, Kluke turned on her heel and ran in the opposing direction.

/

Throughout the remaining day, Kluke had refused to talk (never mind glance) to Shu. She was both angry and ashamed; the latter because of the way she spoke to him and Bouquet in public, and the former because of Bouquet. Not so much him. Nonetheless, this plagued her mind and thus chased away sleep's grasp. She stood out on the balcony that overlooked a minor part of the town, the soft, gentle breeze blowing the strands of her hair. Kluke averted her gaze to the sky, numerous white lights sparkled the sky along with a full moon. A feeling of nostalgia hit her and she was reminded of the view from Talta; the marvelous view of the lunar orb in the sky. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door was roughly pushed open. Kluke whirled around, eyes wide, and dropped her defense when she realized it was Shu. She wanted to speak to him about earlier, apologize, but all that came out was a cold, "What is it?"

He raised an eyebrow at this and shook his head, walking over and laying his forearms against the wooden fence the prevented them from falling. "Nothing really. I was just wondering if you were alright." Shu frowned, looking down at his blue wristbands. "You weren't very open about it earlier that's for sure."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She responded sourly, eyes narrowed at the moon. Beads of tears built up in the corner of her eyes and she brought a hand up to her face, wiping them away quickly.

"Kluke? Hey, what's wrong? I know something's up, I've known you my whole life, remember?" He caught her hand before she laid it back on the wooden surface. "I know if something's up or not, so why don't you just spill?" He didn't mean to offend her with these words, but Kluke had taken it to a whole new level.

She ripped her arm free of his grasp and started crying, "You know exactly what's wrong, Shu! Every time an issue comes up with Bouquet or me, you always take _her side_! ! Why is that, huh? Do you really want to marry _her_? I thought we promised that no matter what happened that we'd grow up together and that _nothing_ would get in the way! Did you break that promise Shu? Did you?" She buried her face in her hands, letting the tears fall freely as her body shook from the sobbing. Kluke didn't expect Shu to do anything – it'd be too surreal if he would act.

And yet...

The girl refused to start when he removed her hands from her face, his mouth soon crashing into hers. Kluke's face heated up and she felt the urge to push him away (this wasn't the comfort she really wanted...), but she disobeyed the thought. Instead, her eyes slid shut as he moved his mouth against hers. When he pulled away, only three words came out (and a stutter), "S-Shu... why'd you...?"

"I don't break promises Kluke." He said blandly, looking deep into her green eyes. "I made a promise back then that we'd always grow up together and that I'd be by your side. I'm not willing to back away from that just yet. Look, Kluke... the thing is..." He kicked at the ground, the contact of his boot against the floor emitting a dull thud. "...I do like Bouquet. She's my friend, but don't think she'd ever replace you. No other girl _can_, Kluke. You're my best friend and well..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'd do anything for you, I guess." (This was followed up by a small grin) "I swear that even if another girl walked by and she was... I don't know, _rich_? But even if she did walk by, I'd never choose her over you. You know why? Because she's not you. She'll _never_ be you."

Kluke merely swallowed, the lightest of pink dusting her cheeks. "Shu, I..." She didn't know what to say, but in the end, she stuck with this: "Y-You don't have to be so dramatic." Nonetheless, she blushed further, the color spreading to her ears.

"Hey, I was just saying that to make ya feel better!" But still, he _laughed_. It wasn't a harsh laugh; it was just a pure, giddy laugh that would erupt from someone's mouth just to ease the tension.

And she smiled, pulling him into a tight hug while the moon shown brighter than ever above them.

**A/N****: **_Ugh that is the most 'heaviest' Shu/Kluke I've ever written -.-_

_I'd love to stick around and write more useless author notes, but I have other things to attend to ;)_

_By the way, the title is based on the song "__**She's No You**__" by __**Roxas **__;D ...I can't put the real name of the singer here, so just send me a PM :) But if someone knows who voices Roxas from Kingdom Hearts, then there's your answer :D Listen closely to the lyrics; I think they fit Shu/Kluke perfectly in the anime._

_Thanks for being an amazing person, **Jess**__ :D Hope you liked it!_

**~ Inita**


End file.
